Freedom Sings
by MapleTeaMaddie
Summary: While pondering a weekend plan Amelia F. Jones wonders upon a cafe. Meets a man named Arthur
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people it's Maddie! I wanted to do something different from all of my other works so I am doing a Fem!America/England fan fiction. Okay so warnings: Swearing (Come on America is the main character), HeteroSmut, and very lame pick up lines.**

* * *

><p><em>~I know that we can be so amazing, and being your life is gonna change me. And now I can see every possibility. Somehow I know it will all work out, and you'll make me work so we can work to work it out. And I promise you kid to give so much more than I get. I just haven't met you yet.~<em>

I okay check this. I was sittin at home watching TV one day. There was NOTHING on at all, just a bunch of crap about things I don't care about. So I decided to call Marianne.

"Bonjour"

"Hey Mari are you doing anything right now."

She paused for a second "Well… Mathieu is here."

"And…"

"I was wanting to spend the night with him alone…Ohhonhonhon.."

I made a grossed out face and shouted into the phone "DUDE THAT'S MY BROTHER! DON'T TALK LIKE THAT ITS GROSS!" Before she could sound that stupid laugh again I slammed the phone down… Well not exactly I just hung up. But I did it dramatically! That's beside the point, where was I?

Oh yeah I was totally bored out of my mind so I called Sakura. The phone rang for a bit then went to voice mail, so I called back. I'm the heroine, I don't take voice mail! I called back.

"…."

"Sakura I know you are there."

"….Herro.."

"Are you busy?"

"Well I-"I totally cut her off.

"Yeah well can I come over and like play video games or something." I didn't give him the chance to refuse because that is just how I roll. "I brought a new pc game. It's called Amnesia: Descent to Darkness. It's like wickedly scary!"

"I'm sorry Amelia..."

"What?"

"I'm busy."

"With what?"

"Well Riri and Vash are over and we are going to an amusement park." She paused and then finished. And I am going with Anya.."

"What! This is bull crap!"She totally hung up and then I was just sitting there with the phone to my ear... "Dammit" I'm Amelia Freedom Jones! It should be easy for me to find things to do! I was totally not going to let them get to me. I grabbed my coat and took off out of the door.

I walked around my neighborhood… Got bored of that. Tried video games… No fun without someone else… Then an idea hit me…

"Motorcycle..." I went to the garage and got my keys. I hadn't ridden in a while, it would be fun. I got my bike started then took off down the street. I drove around for a bit, before I passed a café. It was some old as dirt café that Mattie said was great, something about live music. I parked my bike outside and went in; I had nothing better to do.

The café was kinda darkish. The only lights came from dim lights around the room. There was a stage which was probably the most well lit thing in the room. On stage was a man sitting on a stool, like the ones you see in pool halls, he was playing guitar.

" _Somehow I know it will all work out and you'll make me work so we can work to work it out. And I promise you kid to give so much more than I get. I just haven't met you yet. _"

His voice was really pretty. He sounded like one of those indie band lead singers or those guys that sit outside in the movies and play guitar. His hair was somewhat organized. He was singing with his eyes closed. I looked around the café. I was the only one there.

"I-is this place still open" I said kinda shaky at first. He man kept playing as if he didn't hear me, which made me mad. No one ignores the heroine! "EXCUSE ME!" I shouted. He stopped playing and looked at me; his eyes were a piercing green especially in this light. He looked around the room then back to me.

"What." He looked as if he was mad that I interrupted him.

"Is this place open?"

"The door was unlocked wasn't it?"

I glared at him. "You don't have to be so rude!" I stared at him a bit. "Well besides that… You have a really pretty voice."

"My voice isn't 'pretty'" He said with an attitude. He stood up, set his guitar down then hopped from the small stage. "I suppose you want tea… coffee?"

"Uh... Coffee."

"Figures." He said rolling his eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean!"

"Typical American… Tea is obviously better than coffee. But whatever..." He said with a bit of venom on his tongue. Metaphorically of course, that would like totally kill you. Anyways he was being really… Jerky, and I don't mean the kind that comes in a bag. "If you haven't figured it out yet there are chairs here you don't have to stand." I sat in a chair near me and for once held my tongue.

A bit later he came back with a cup of coffee. "Are you going to play more?" I asked sipping from the freaking tiny cup. He shook his head. "Why not?" He didn't say anything. I felt like making him feel totally amazed by my musical genius. "Can I play you something?"

He walked to the stage and picked up his guitar, "don't break it." He said handing it to me. I totally started to play a song that few people knew.

" _Things are shaping up to be pretty odd.  
>Little deaths in musical beds.<br>So it seems I'm someone I've never met._

_You will only hear these elegant crimes,_  
><em>Fall on your ears from criminal dimes.<em>  
><em>They spill unfound from a pretty mouth.<em>

_everybody gets there and everybody gets their way._  
><em>I never said I missed her when everybody kissed her,<em>  
><em>Now I'm the only one to blame<em>. _"_

Before I finished the song he stopped me. "You're playing it in the wrong key, a capo is required."

"No I'm not! Besides do you even know the song!" I snapped.

"That green gentleman, by Panic at the Disco… You are playing it in the key of E but you need a capo on the third fret." He moved my fingers on the frets "Or you can use this alternate fingering." I felt myself blushing; his hand over mine was so warm. It kinda made me sad when he let go. He took the guitar from me and finished where I left off.

" _Things have changed for me, and that's okay.  
>I feel the same, I'm on my way, and I say.<em>

_I want to go where everyone goes,_  
><em>I want to know what everyone knows<em>  
><em>I want to go where everyone feels the same<em>

_I never said I'd leave the city,_  
><em>I never said I'd leave this town.<em>  
><em>A falling out we won't tiptoe about. <em>_"_

I felt my face getting really hot…red. When he finished the song and looked up at me. "Do you have somewhere to be?" He asked.

"N-no..."

He smiled "I could give you guitar lessons.." I smiled back.

"I'd like that."

I spent the rest of the day there and before long it was nighttime. I said my goodbyes and hurried home. I thought to myself… Maybe I'd go back tomorrow…

* * *

><p><strong>Okay Characters that you might not know. Marianne is Fem!France, Sakura=Japan, Vash=Switzerland, Lili..lol riri= Liechtenstein… If I didn't metion any that aren't <span>obivious<span>! Please tell me. Love Mads.. P.S. If you want more REVIEW~~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if the songs they play are all Panic at the Disco. I love them so much. This chapter was planned by not written in advance. So what magically happens when I start typing will just be. Please review and suggest things because I love hearing from people! **

* * *

><p>Okay so now you peeps know how I met Arthur. It has been a couple of days since I first started going to the café. I like spending time with Arthur, and I think he likes it too, even though he is really hard to read sometimes, I think he likes it. I'm like totally on my way there right now. We are going to be playing more from Pretty Odd. After a bit I'm here, dude I only live like ten blocks away.<p>

I peek my head through the door. "Arthur?" He was sitting by the stage drinking tea like a total… Well he is British. He looked up from a book he had on the table.

"Amelia… You are early." He smiled and stood. I walked across the room to him and also smiled.

"Had nothing better to do… It's Tuesday…" He shrugged and walked to the stage. I had brought my own guitar. He told me to since on the second lesson when I dropped his. He had like a big fit over it and yelled. So I started to bring my own.

"I see." He pulled out a piece of paper.

"What is that?"

"Chords… We are playing a new song today." He unfolded the paper and placed it on the table.

"What song is it?" I asked looking at the scribbled page. How could he read that, it just looked like chicken scratches and lines with random circles?

"Memories."

"But I thought you said we were doing more of Pretty Odd." As if he ignored my comment. He picked up his guitar and started to play.

"_He was the Congregation's vagrant  
>With an unrequited love.<br>When your passion's exultation,  
>Then finding refuge is not enough.<br>She was the youngest of the family  
>And the last to be let go.<br>They decided they would try  
>And make it on their own."<em>

He stopped and looked at me. "You know this song; you played it last time you were here."

"I know I just thought… Ah... Never mind." I pulled out my guitar like a stud and said "Okay let's just pick up where you stopped."

"_Oh, memories, where'd you go?  
>You were all I've ever known.<br>How I miss yesterday.  
>And I let it fade away.<br>Where'd you go?  
>Oh, oh, oh, oh.<br>Oh, oh, oh, oh."_

We were so caught in our song that we hadn't noticed someone come through the door.

"_Money lost momentum  
>And the bills were piling high.<br>Then the smile, it finally faded  
>From the apple of their eye.<br>And they were young and independent,  
>And they thought they had it planned.<br>Should've known right from the start  
>You can't predict the end"<em>

I still hadn't notice the person yet; they got up after a few seconds and walked over to us. Apparently Arthur knew who the person was because he stopped playing. He looked up at someone that was standing behind me. I stopped playing and looked at them. The stranger was a very pretty woman. She had red and I mean really red hair.

Arthur smiled, putting down his guitar, and walking around the table. He hugged the woman, my jaw dropped. He was talking to her and laughing at whatever she was saying. I wasn't really listening; the truth was that I was pissed. I liked him sorta and he seemed like he liked me too. I finally found my voice again.

"So you two know each other?"

"Yes. Amelia… this is my sister, Alisa."

"Sister…?"

He nodded. I instantly felt stupid. It was his sister.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know how I want to end this… Scene…<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

"You have a sister? How long have you… Mean you never said anything about siblings." I stuttered, god this was getting worse minute by minute.

"You never asked" he said in his normal matter of fact tone. "I've known you for a day or two… If even that." He sighed, "Do you expect me to pour my heart out to a stranger?" He said raising a brow. As the word left his mouth I felt my heart fracture. A stranger? I frowned, that's right I was just a stranger to him, even if I did have a teeny crush. I didn't really know him and he didn't know me.

"Yeah that's right," I said trying to hide the sadness I was feeling. I guess I did a good job because he didn't question me. "Well I need to get home and feed my dog Justice…" I added as I picked up my keys. "You two can catch up," I forced a smile. "Byyeeee~" I shouted as I walked out of the Café. "You idiot." I thought as I walked in the bitter cold. Winter was usually a pain in the ass for me, so I wasn't very surprising that it added to my sour mood. I exhaled heavy, sending my breath flying in front of my face like a small cloud.

"Hey!" A voice rang out from behind me. "Hey wait!" I turned my head to see Arthur running towards me. I stopped walking and let him catch up, what could he want? "You left your..huff… purse on the table." He said as he gathered his breath beside me.

"Oh I'm sorry." I said solemnly. He stared at my face and furrowed his brow. He lifted his hand to my stinging cheeks.

"Were you crying?" He asked, "Did I say something? Is that why you left so quickly?" He had a look on his face that I wanted to see forever, it was a look of concern… Of caring. It never occurred to me that I was crying, I mean my face stung but I thought it was the wind and cold. He wiped the remainder of the fluid from my rosy cheeks. "Amelia?" He said trying to get my attention, because I had spaced out in thought. "Amelia?"

"Yes!" I responded quickly.

"Are you walking home? Did you not ride your bike today?" He asked.

"Well no, it's icing… and you can't really ride in this kind of weather." I laughed slightly.

"Would you like a ride?" He asked politely.

I shook my head and smiled brightly. Why did he have to make my feelings all wishy washy…? One moment I'd be happy like this then the next I'd feel two inches tall. "Damn you…. And your cute face" I thought. And with that I strode away with my head held high. Just before I was out of ear shot I heard him whisper, "You are a strange person." He then laughed and walked in the opposite direction. I arrived at home feed Justice, then plopped down on my sofa. Justice jumped onto the sofa beside me .


End file.
